With the recent development of digital technologies, various electronic devices including mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), or wearable devices which can perform communication and process personal information while being carried have come to market. The electronic device has various functions such as message transmission like a voice call, a Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a video call, electronic organizer, photography, email transmission/reception, broadcast reproduction, Internet, music reproduction, schedule management, Social Networking Service (SNS), messenger, dictionary, game, and the like.
The electronic device uses a battery for portability. The battery of the electronic device requires charging, and battery charging methods include wired charging and wireless charging. Further, as the use of the battery increases according to improving usability of the electronic device, the electronic device may use a high speed charging function by which the battery can be rapidly charged.
Meanwhile, an interface of a USB 3.1 type C standard (hereinafter, referred to as a “USB type C” interface) has been recently commercialized as an interface by which data can be exchanged through a cable-based wired method. The USB type C interface may have a symmetrical structure and connections between USB interfaces (e.g., USB connectors) of the electronic device may be made through a USB cable regardless of directivity. For example, since connectors at both ends of the USB cable may have the same shape (e.g., form) and the connector does not distinguish between top and bottom, an immediate connection is possible without matching pin directivity of the connectors.
A high speed charger may support various charging schemes such as Adaptive Fast Charging (AFC), Quick Charging (QC), or Power Delivery (PD). A charger using the USB 3.1 type C interface may provide high speed charging through the PD charging scheme. In this case, when a charger uses the AFC or QC charging scheme, the USB 3.1 type C interface does not provide high speed charging.